Just Another Unwanted One Night Stand
by Angelo di Luce
Summary: This is just a one-shot that includes one of my own poems that I have written. Bella and Edward are at a club and later have a one night stand. These are Bella's feelings about the whole thing. R&R Please !


Hey I've changed my penname so whoever read my other story knows me as darklust34. So here's a one-shot with a poem that I have written when I was bored so here you go :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyers. The only thing that is mine is the poem so please do not copyright the poem as your own.

_**Just Another Unwanted One Night Stand**_

_**By darklust34ForEdwardCullen **_

BPOV

Tonight I was going to the newest club in town with my best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Their boyfriends Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale, my stand in brothers were coming too. I was never the one to go to clubs but Ali and Rose dragged me and begged me to go to the club. So we were all going in two cars because everyone couldn't fit in my car.

My baby was a 2009 Porsche 911 Turbo in blue because Ali has the same car but in canary yellow. (Pic on profile.

" Alice you know I hate getting all dolled up just for nothing " I whined

" Baby Bell stop complaining because I have the feeling that something big is going to happen, so if you don't stop whining I will force you to go shopping for a month whether you like it or not. Em and Jazzy can't save you either !" She exclaimed

"Fine !" I grumbled because I fucking hated going shopping with the shopaholic pixie.

So here I am two hours later wearing a black lace corset halter top with a black mini skirt and a pair of black stilettos. I know I hope no one thinks I'm a hoe in this outfit. We get to the new club _TopazLight_ the most chic club thats out there.

"Hey Ali this club is awesome !" I screamed out to her

"Yeah Bells it's pretty cool" Alice told me

So we all found a table and ordered some drinks, I ordered a strawberry daquiri, Ali and Rose ordered a pina colada and Em and Jazz ordered themseleves a beer. Everybody went dancing but I stayed by the table sipping my drink when Edward Cullen the most hottest bacholer out there came up to me !

"Hey beautiful, why are you sitting here all alone" he said with his velvety voice that made you want to melt in his arms.

"Nothing much why do you ask ?" I asked

"I was wondering if a pretty lady like yourself wanted to dance" He stretched his hand out to reach mines.

"Sure" I took his hand and when we touched I felt a current of electricity flow through my veins. We started dancing to Sugar by Flo Rida.

_Da double dee double di_

My lips like sugar [My lips like sugar]  
This candy got you sprung [This candy got you sprung]  
So call me your sugar [So call me your sugar]  
You love you some [You love you some]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

When we were on the dance floor it was like our bodies were made for each other. I was grinding up on his hips when he suddenly whispers in my ears

"Don't stop your making me want to rip your clothes off" He kisses my earlobe and nibbles on it. I don't know why I did this but I said the most random thing.

"Then why don't me and you get out of this club and do something a little more entertaining" I said in a sultry seductive way.

"Sure thing love" He answered back. My heart soared whenever he called me love. We left the club and he took me to the most luxurious hotel in Seattle. We checked in and got our room. We entered the elevator and reached our floor we entered the room. If I thought the hotel couldn't be extravagent enough the room was even more but I didn't care at the moment.

His lips were on my neck pampering me with butterfly kisses all over me, while whispering words of love into my ear. I melted at the spot and kissed him with enough passion. His lip licked my bottom lip for entrance and I gladly gave him entrace and deepened the kiss. It was so romantic because when we kissed sparks were flying and I couldn't help but do something stupid. We were on the bed kissing and touching places that I never knew that I could have felt that way.

"Edward please !" I moaned into his lips as he sucked on my breast.

"Yes Love " Edward asked in a husky and rough voice

"Please stop teasing me ?" I asked out of breath from our previous kissing. So our hips connected and he spilled into me and it was amazing and he didn't again and I screamed in pleasure. At 2:00 AM we finally fell asleep but that night was the most incredible night I had.

In the morning I woke up to see an empty bed without a note and I was crushed. I thought that last night was special.

I try to find my way through the crowds

I try to find my way in the clouds

I can see your face but it's facts not fate

I can see your mind but it's all a blur like tonight

I had a little bit too much but that didn't stop your touch

Baby there's no turning back for me and you so keep it there just for one night.

I try to think the next step but it's instinct that's making me sweat

I try to dominate the world but you come crashing down and it's not cool.

You feel the warmth flowing through our veins

You feel the andrenline rush keeping me sane

You see the ragged breathes I have to take

You run your hands through my hair while I lay there

I try to memorize your face cuz the next day you won't be late

You won't be late to figure out that the one night wasn't worth the wait

You won't think twice of running out the hotel room

You won't regret the money spent but you'll regret the one night stand

You won't regret anything because it's just another fuck

It's just another night stand to you

It won't mean anything so your not sticking around

It's so cliche to think that it was romance from the start.

It's so naive to think you'd fall for this silly game we played

It's so naive to think you'd fall for this plane Jane.

I try so hard to keep you to stay but it's like a shooting star

It falls once or twice but never comes back to stay for long

It doesn't stick around like your masochistic argument

It doesn't come to play like your sick little games.

For every ninety nine times you looked me in the eyes and swore you weren't lying.

For every twenty five times you screame my name

For the only time we fucked and played

You left me wondering all day.

You left me wondering the streets cold and dazed

You left me in a room so alone and away

You left me to deal with this somber display

You left me with unanswered questions

You left me like a complete slut

I don't know what I did to become the unwanted fuck.

I don't know what I did to become just another unwanted one night stand

God must hate me to treat me like shit

God must be ashamed of my unsold figure

God must really fuckin hate me for being such a bitch

I'm just another unwanted one night stand.

That was the night I learned never to trust Edward Cullen ever again.

**So do you like it please review :)**

**I'll be very unhappy if no one reviews**


End file.
